


闇中獸

by yuu_ruirei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Teen Years
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 食前警告:‧CP:Xehaqus/ゼアエラ/象棋組‧不太認真的原作設定短篇‧私設很多‧獸化Eraqus和獸耳Xehanort的私心作‧取名廢‧應該也很OOC





	闇中獸

連接天空和陸地的階梯,至古以來為世界孕育守護者的城市,那也是眾多鍵刃大師曾經的修行地。在這座四季常春,海天一色的都市中,有個行跡閃縮,戴着帽子的黑衣少年在大街上急急腳的往碼頭方向移動,他的身後還跟上了一個毛色雪白的狐狸。一人一狐,好不容易的才穿過了假日上午的市集人群。或許是少年的打扮實在太過顯眼了:因為身穿的就是鍵刃修行者的服飾。

在一處無船停泊的碼頭,少年終於在無人當值的燈塔內脫下了剛剛一直壓在頭頂的帽子…他白色的頭髮上長出了一對突兀的狼耳,它們還在自主的晃動着,仿如有着生命的一樣。

白狐坐在少年的身旁,用肢體蹬着少年,厚厚的皮毛讓他不習慣的發癢。黑衣少年見狀,便用手指抓着狐狸的背部,使他舒服得嗚嗚的低鳴着。

“喂…我說Eraqus你本來不是狐狸吧?這樣真的好嗎?”長出獸耳的少年–Xehanort問着他那位變成動物的師兄弟。因為照理_那魔法_就算把人變形成動物也不會真的令他們成為動物啊。

_“Xehanort_ _你是太死板吧?機會難得啊~”_

並不是狐狸說話了,而是同樣因魔法而有一半變化成動物的Xehanort能聽懂他的_語言_。

機會難得…Xehanort倒是希望自己別要再有這樣的機遇。對他來說,頂着那雙毛茸茸的耳朵由城裡帶上Eraqus偷跑出來簡直難為情得他想直接沉到水下遺跡去見師祖大人就好。

_不,以這模樣去見師祖大人可能還會更令師門蒙羞。_他不由自主的想像着。

愁眉緊鎖的Xehanort就算再努力思考得焦頭爛額才想不出剛剛的魔法到底出了什麼差錯。

“明明一切才是接著書中寫的來做,為什麼我們會變成這個樣子…”連他頭上的那灰色狼耳也底垂着,因為只要施在二人身上的魔法一直解除不了,兩人就不能回到城裡。

Eraqus扯了扯煩惱少年的衣角:

_“_ _要不然就直接找師匠大人吧?”_

他建議着。

“今天是假期吧?師匠大人不會待在城中的。”第一個建議被直接駁回。

白狐輕巧地向後一跳,喚出鍵刃:

_“_ _那麼~再試一遍?”_

“要是連我也變成了你這樣怎麼辦?”第二個建議遭到否決。

_“_ _誒~明明我很看看Xehanort變成動物的樣子…”_

他失望地甩着尾。

“我想…我們還是在這裡等到法術消退吧。”穩重的少年果然會選擇最保險的做法。

然而…那隻狐狸根本不會聽從Xehanort的話。

_“_ _吶吶~反正我們這樣子也回不去城裡,不如就到下水道探險吧!”_

“哈?地下水道?”為什麼變成了動物會令Eraqus聯想到去那陰暗複雜還機關重重的地下水道?Eraqus跳脫的思維是Xehanort永遠也掌握不住的。

地下水道,Scala Ad Caelum中一個沒有人會隨意進出的區域。不僅危機四伏,還聽說當中的通道與水下遺跡相連:打擾先祖大人們的安寧,是犯禁的行為。

的確,就暫時變成半獸體質的Xehanort而言,本應爬不上的高牆等險要的地形也難不倒現在的他。只是,向來循規蹈矩的好學生才不會受Eraqus一言半語的指使就冒險犯禁。

_“_ _我們此行只是為了找出恢復原狀方法!_ _對吧?”_

狐狸鑽進了少年的懷中,佔據Xehanort視覺大半的狐臉,這跟人類的他還要惡作劇前的笑臉沒有分別。

水下遺跡確實地埋藏了不少令Xehanort也好奇的“寶藏”–那些師匠大人也不會教授他們的知識。畢竟那兒是世界的起點,如假包換的聖地。再加上半獸的身手究竟有多少的能耐也令他想去實際試驗一下就是…

於是,白髮的少年今次還是向那隻狡狐妥協了,跟以往的每一次也沒有分別。

白色的毛糰從Xehanort的身上躍下,看着他把粘著衣服的白毛一一拍下,柔軟的尾巴輕輕拂上少年的腿。如果他現在還是人類的模樣的話,大概就已經像平日的蹬着Xehanort的臂彎了。

“你是以為自己是貓嗎?唉…好吧好吧…但只能待到魔法解除為止,可以嗎?”遷就着比自己矮了一大截的Eraqus,他蹲到與牠水平的高度,伸出邀請之手。

古舊發黃的窗戶把黃金色的光耀映在Xehanort的身後,在Eraqus的角度來看,逆光的他猶如從黎明之暗中向自己伸手般...

今日的陽光真是令人眩目呢…

沒有化為語言的心聲被遺留在白狐的心裡。

“怎麼了?改變主意了?”少年疑惑的情緒和只有一邊獸耳的下垂互相配合得令人感不到任何不妥的地方。

狐狸搖了搖頭:

_“__不~__什麼事都沒有~” _牠毛茸茸的前肢碰下了他張開的手掌。

看來這次也會是一次難忘而刺激的冒險了,他不禁如此期待着。

================================================================

由城市的下水道起往深處一直前進的Xehanort和Eraqus,終於去到了這座城市的最深處:沉在海平面下的廢棄舊城。跟上面沒有任何差別的建築風格和令人感到詭異的寂靜,若果是一般的人進到這裡來可能已經失去繼續探索的勇氣了。

Xehanort頭頂上的狼耳一直向四面八方傾聽着,以確保他和Eraqus走過的每一步也沒有異常。他們盡可能的在放輕腳步,以免觸動機關或是害古舊的建築物受到傷害。

_“__這前面好像已經沒有路能直接下去了呢。怎麼辦?Xehanort__。”_Eraqus停在高台的邊緣,看起來已經沒有除了跳下去以外的進路。

在Xehanort的角度看來,這座高台起碼至少有樓高三層。要是毫無準備的往下跳,他們兩人就算有動物的身體能力都會受傷。

“那麼,只好用魔法吧。”少年一張開手,藍色為主調的鍵刃落到手中。

仍在修行途中的他們還未是能獨當一面鍵刃使。特別是Xehanort,因為他由魔法訓練開始至今都仍然沒找到自己哪個元素的相性最好。在這一方面他特別羨慕與光屬性搭配的Eraqus,因為優秀的光明屬性鍵刃使就是拯救世界的關鍵。

_“__這樣的話應該要用的魔法是…__風?__還是重力?”_Eraqus和Xehanort上星期才開始學習的重力魔法無疑能一次過支撐兩人緩緩下降,只是消耗的魔力太多,假如前面還會有什麼障礙的話,可能他們就會來不及回復。

相反,使用風魔法的話,除了有接不住其中一人的風險外就沒魔力不足的問題了。

狐狸被少年認真施法的模樣奪去目光,當旋風升起時他嘴角若隱若現微笑–狐狸想這大概就是自己會一直跟這人糾纏着的原因了。

“一,二,三!”

同步邁進旋風之中,牠和他,一人一匹,乘風而下。

從舊城的最深處回望上去,波光之上的都市就如海市蜃樓一樣,那個他們平日活動和鍛鍊的地方就在上面的水影之中。

_“__上次來的時候也沒覺得這兒離上面有這麼遠的…”_Eraqus感嘆着。

“大概是Eraqus變小隻了的錯吧?”

_“Xehanort_ _真過份啦~_ _明明人家還會長高的…”_

笑話和微言的同時,Xehanort在一所廢棄建築的內部找到了往更深部的溝渠口,他一人使勁地把渠蓋搬離,果然裡面有往下的梯子。可是他不肯定這漆不見底的入口,是否真正安全。

他向Eraqus揮手示意自己找到了進路,說:

“大概前面就是「本題」了。怎麼辦?前進嗎?不過我想魔法的效力也該差不多要消散了…吧?”

他邊說邊繼續調查着四周的環境。

能看穿黑暗的眼,這種野獸屬性在Xehanort的身上似乎開始表現得不太穩定。他眼中,渠下的環境就如被人惡作劇般,一剎看見又一剎看不見:

_“_ _就是你了… _

_就是你了…_ _就是你了…_

_就是你了…_ _就是你了…_ _就是你了…_

_就是你了…_ _就是你了…_ _就是你了…_ _就是你了…_

_…_ _到這裡來吧。”_

是頭腦內的嘈音?還是獸人的聽覺?這片不見天日的幽暗一被映在銀瞳之中,就連它的主人也躲不過黑暗的呼喚。Xehanort並不知道話語中是否有什麼含義,而且貌似那些不祥的呼聲亦沒能傳到Eraqus的耳中。

“誰…你們…是…”

那是不能回應的,危險的,不是現時的他們能處理的事…但究竟Xehanort還是對它產生了好奇,一步步拖行身體接近原被封印的坑洞去。

注意到同袍的異樣,Eraqus自然想出手攙扶。現在沒有雙手的他,只好用身體撐住差點直接倒坐在地上的對方。Xehanort單手扶額,一臉疼痛的表情…

_“_ _喂,Xehanort_ _你還好嗎?”_

_他的樣子怎麼看也不像單純的魔法後遺症,Eraqus_ _猜測着。_

年資尚淺的鍵刃使對“黑暗”本身的抵抗力仍需更多訓練,所以接下來發生的事對他們來說也可能是一種過早的試煉。

雪白的皮毛忽地全都倒豎起來,就連灰狼的直感也在警告少年:快點逃。

本應靜止的地下空氣由被打開的縫口猛烈噴出,那些長埋多年的暗黑浪潮比他們在書上讀過的都更具迫力。感受到性命受到威脅的同時,拔出武器的他們目睹了一種前所未見的敵人。

_牠們仿佛就是被黑色裝束纏上的…_ _人?_

“就是你了…就是你了…就是你了……”牠們的聲音絡繹不絕,如同無機物發出的嘈音般,聽不出個體間有着任何差別。

未能及時逃跑的他們被名為黑裝束的怪物重重包圍。兩名少年也沒意料到:先祖的地下遺跡竟然封印了這些連書本也沒記載過的怪物。

_“_ _那些是Heartless?Nobody?Unverse?Nightmare?_ _看起來什麼都不是嗎?”_

節節後退到碰上Xehanort的腳踝。即使連Eraqus也對眼前的魔物充滿好奇,現在也不是去考究這種問題的時候。

_這些東西是衝着我來的吧?_

–比同袍更早聽到那些的少年打從心裡也是如此覺得。

“至少也不能讓Eraqus卷進來”,如此想法令他使勁抓緊鍵刃作勢要全力的使出渾身一撃,因為只要這樣的話Eraqus就能從突破的同時逃脫。漠視身體的不適感,他把僅餘的精神力集結起來…

_雖然光屬性我並不在行…_他想。

“不行!!這樣的話你不就會沒命了嗎????”施法被一聲熟悉無比的叫喊中斷,一把他還以為是幻聽的嗓音。

回頭一看,不再是白狐而是黑髮的少年,他緊固固地捉住Xehanort的手腕,像生怕他一放手就會胡來的樣子。

“誒?Eraqus?”

“要我丟下Xehanort一人逃跑,這種事我做不到!”他的性格就是如此,就算遇上危險也不會屏棄同伴。

“唉…明白了明白了~”這種愚昧和堅持,別無他人,連Xehanort的口才都無法勸服他。

“光…暗…鍵刃…交出來…Lux…”不明意味的詞彙互相重疊着,步步進逼的黑裝束把Eraqus和Xehanort趕到直往深淵的洞口前。

下面既是無盡的黑暗,也是無限的可能性。面對殺之不絕的敵人,兩人不敢放開對方的手…

失去魔法附上的能力Xehanort連在這環境裡看清攻過來的利爪也快做不到,用結界魔法再擋下一輪攻勢後,Eraqus的魔力也接近完全耗盡。

“被那些傷到似乎會變得很糟糕呢…”黑暗的爪牙會奪走人心,Eraqus腦中回想起師匠大人的教誨。

此時的Xehanort卻想起了另一件事:

“黑暗是…”

_對…_ _黑暗是…_

既然別無他法,他決定順從那股讓他頭疼萬分想要抑制的衝動–投身於黑暗之中的衝動。

被Xehanort突如其來的行動定住了神,Eraqus從未想過自己會在如此的場面被他主動擁入懷裡。

_“Eraqus_ _的話,_ _應該不會懼怕黑暗吧?”_

“誒?你在說什麼?Xehanort?”語未落下,失重下墜的感覺首先佔領了白衣少年的腦神經。加上了腰部和小腿的力量都無挽回掉進溝渠之中的結果。

視界中遠去的光伸手不及,一路掉進黑暗的Eraqus心裡並非真正的無畏無懼,只是:

_“_ _就算在黑暗之中,_ _你依然與我一起呢…”_

.

.

.

.

.

夢如泡沫,落霞之光乃暗現之兆。

Eraqus回復意識時,驚覺自己和Xehanort就倒在出發前藏匿的燈塔內。獸化魔法和地下水道的探險變成了逝去的夢,環境中一切也似乎在要他相信:剛剛的事都不過是他倆的一場夢。

城堡鐘樓的鈴響剛好打出七次,宣告着假日的結束。睡意猶在的Xehanort揉了揉眼,低聲說道:

“並不是夢…”

Eraqus甚至不知道他所指的是哪件事不是夢。很多時候,Xehanort突如丟來的言語總是神秘得令Eraqus摸不着頭腦。

所以,與其讓不明不白的話語成為休日的總結不如…

“誒~那麼下次要讓Xehanort完全獸化試試看了~”

“什…什麼????”

“說笑的~Xehanort一認真起來就是這麼逗趣的了~哈哈~”

以紫紅的晚霞為舞台,拍打陸地的潮風成為了落日的交響曲。互相追逐的二人把剛剛的那場夢當成了共同的秘密,準備一起回到為將來而修行的日常裡去。


End file.
